warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Moss
Hi my name is Mossnose and my main account is on warriors wiki and I will be making a fanfiction called Mossstar's omen. hello, Moosnose! I'm going to be in charge of the wiki while Icewish is away! If you need any help, tell me! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Hello! Would you like a siggi? I just learned how to do 'em and would be happy to make you 1. Also if you would like a charart I'd ask Pricklestar! ^_^ Littlewillow It's Snowing! 00:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry, your request got lost in my talk page! :S I'll try to get your charart done ASAP I can make you a siggi, if you like :) Prickl ar 21:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Dragons You can start RPing your dragons now :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, you siggie was a mess on my computer so I sent the message to Silver instead. :P But here it is: An anthro is an animal with human like qualities (or visa-versa) It's just for the contest. For example, I'm currently drawing a picture of Romeulus and Remus, but as humans with wolf ears and tails. I'm also allowing regular humans to be entered. (The only requirement is that they must be a "humanized" wolf, cat, or dragon) If you've seen Tokyo Mew Mew you know what I'm talking about. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) User Rights? Would you like to be a chat mod. and a rollbacker on this wiki? You are really active and nice :) Reply to me for the rights! ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :) If you continue to stay active, you'll become an admin for sure :) Also, are you going to enter the contest? I'm trying to get everyone to participate. Cool :) Mine took forever to draw and it isn't even that good :( Also, what's up with your siggie? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Please? Hi Mossnose. Can I just as you a quick favor? Can you please read this and tell me if it is hard to follow or anything: Click Here! O.K, and sorry about my sig :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 02:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat! :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Rogue RP Have you joined the Rouge RP? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) The rogue RP was the most popular on here for a while. Chat? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) It looks good. Why doesn't it work? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Can i roleplay Zorua the kit in PokeClan? He's up for Adoption-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 I made Heronflight's charart: ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Can Swampert and Samurott in PokeClan be mates?-Tigerfoot June 14,2012 RP? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How about Betulis Pack or Umbras Pack? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) K, you can start :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) No, I live in a town near the border. I wish I lived in Dallas, even if I had to dodge gigantic hail :P ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) XD I see. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? If so, Rp in Pokeclan?SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 00:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose! This is insane! Only make YOUR OWN PAGES! You are creating a TON OF USELESS STUB PAGES! I've already told Tigerfoot this and he won't listen. STOP NOW!!! EITHER RITE A GOOD AMOUNT ON EACH AND EVERY PAGE, OR LET THEIR OWN RPER DO IT!!!!! Sorry for shouting, but no one will apparently listen to me unless I do. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) I just got on and saw the wiki activity flooded with stub page creations. Pages for RP characters aren't mandatory. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, but both of you still have to add the corect categories to ALL OF THE PAGES that you created. And no less. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Nah, then this wiki will go one of two routs that won't end very well: Everyone will want a main RP character and it wont be fun to RP any more, or no one will want a main RP, and that's bad. I'm just going to leave it how it is. It's worked for almost a year now. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) THAT, I agree with and is an awesome idea. I'll add that to the rules page :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Me too :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewish never told me we could only edit Our characters, sorryTigerfoot 17:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 16,2012 It works, I tried it. Go on one of your cats and just type in: Mossnose's Cats. It won't show up on the list, i know. After you type that whole thing in, push enter. New Categories don't show up right away. :) (Or just copy this: Mossnose's Cats . Then just paste it in.) Or if you want, i can add the category to the pages.* Silverstar* 17:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose, The category on Lycus's page, Thunderclan cats, is wrong.. He's not Thunderclan, and he''s not a cat.* Silverstar* 17:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it. Don't do that again because that can be very dangerous. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friend Code Eh, can't trade unless through GTS (learned my lesson about Action Replay xP). Name: Depture FC: 2108 2413 0804 [[User:PYRUSGUARDIAN|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:PYRUSGUARDIAN|''Blog]] 13:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, you already in Wi-Fi Club? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) In this battle, legends are allowed, right? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see we're both using the same teams again :P [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Did you check out Seeker fanfiction wiki yet? Tigerfoot 23:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see that you like my siggie....so much that my talk page is still linked to it :P I can make you a much more original one if you want :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) How about a slightly different font? So it's not hard to tell appart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S What do you think if I allow fanfictions for the human versions of the cats/wolves/dragons? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K, how about Calligrapher? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not for the writing contest, just any time. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K, try your siggie now! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, do you like your siggie? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I need to know if you like your siggie... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I don't know how to do that.... Sorry :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) U can't Unwarrior Vaporeon without my permission, cause she's my cat, not urs.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Scroll up on either the archive, or the current roleplay. The apprentices' duty was to lead the patrol to the new mountain, and they did.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Moss, The collab has moved to http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki from WOFW. I have left there. If you still want to be apart of it, you can message me there untill Sunday July the 1st. After then, we will either have another person, or Crystal and I will just do it ourselves. Thanks, Bloodstar18, My siggie wont work 01:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC)